warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Vylera
Hallo HollyMoon, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Welche/r Heiler/in ist die/der Beste?. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 10:54, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Natürlich können wir mal schreiben :D Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 13:14, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild :3 thumbHier ist ein Bildchen für dich :3 XD - 16:02, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) für dich :D Hier ist ein bild für dich :D thumb GLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Re: Sunstar Hallo HollyMoon, zunächst mal musst du nicht fragen, ob und wenn ja welchen Charakter du fürs CA machen willst. Du machst ihn einfach und stellst ihn hoch und lässt ihn bewerten - vorrausgesetz er wurde nicht schon von jemand anderem gemacht. In Sunstars Fall geht dies allerdings nicht, da es noch keine Stellvertreter/Anführer Vorlage gibt, er also logischerweise auch noch kein CA haben kann. 20:04, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bild Vielen dank für das tolle Bild *-----* Es sieht wunderschön aus!! Danke! <3 Grüße, 14:14, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Für dich HollyMooni :D xD leftÖhm ja,hier ist es. XD Ich hab mal meiner Fantasie keine Grenzen gelassen. X3 Naja ich hoffe es gefällt dir Moon^^.Und übrigens dein Bild war wirklich wunderschön! :3 glg - DDAANNKKEE !!! für das WUNDERSCHÖNE bild :DDD hier ist deins : thumb|left Für Moon :3 : Hoffe es gefällt dir ;D Deine Wasserglanz Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 18:57, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Moon, Da hast du was verwächselt, Tigerblüte hat das TierRPG gegründet, ich habe sie gestern auch schon gefragt, ob ich Admin werden darf, aber mein Computer hat den Geist aufgegeben und ich weiß nicht was sie denkt. Deine 11:56, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Miau :3 Hiii Hollyyy <3333 Ich wollt dir nur mal sagen wie toll ich deine Bilder finde *o* Und dich fragen (auch wenn ich keine Freundesliste auf dem Profil habe) ob ich dich zu meinen Freunden zählen darf? :) lg und hdl <33333333333 17:17, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay :33 <33333333 18:27, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ui *-* Aww danke , dass ist total schön *O* Hab dich auch lieb *-* lg <333333333333 13:16, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Moin ;) Hi spider wollt dir nur sagen das ich dir grad auf die nachricht im kriegsclan wiki genatwortet hab ;) HDL Blutklaue Rebel for ever Wir beide <3 Hoffe es gefällt :*thumb|links ich rehcts du <3 |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 18:17, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild <3333333333333333333 *-* : Hier hab ich ein Bild für dich Maus *-----* Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3 thumb dein : Whisper In The Dark (Diskussion) 13:02, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bildiiii x3 Hier wieder ein Bild für dich <3 x3 :D thumb Dein Whisper In The Dark (Diskussion) 16:15, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Dankööööööö Danke es sit tolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!! <3 |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 16:29, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Weil du so toll bist! Bitte schön ein Bild für dich weil du sooo Klasse bist ist zwar nicht seht gut b´gworden aber es geht an dich !! (st101 (Diskussion) 15:52, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Streifenpelz) thumb|Das ist für dich So noch ein Bildchen Für dich !! Hier noch ein Bildschen Für dich !! Ich fresse dich nicht auf weil du mein Kleine Maus bist! Danke Dafür ! Ik mag Di thumb|Das bit du das bin ich liebe dich als Freundin Soo sehr !!!! Das bist du das bin ich ich liebe dich soooo als Freundin dankÖÖÖ ! Das ist für dich! Deine Kristall <3 thumb Kristallherz (Diskussion) 18:03, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke :3 Das Bild ist wirklich schön, danke<3 07:31, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hallo Moon, ich habe hier noch ein schlecht gelungenes Abschiedsbild für dich: thumb Naaa :3 Hiii Danke für dein Bild es ist echt vooollll cool *-* Ich male dir bei nächster gelegenheit auch eins ♥♥♥ Hab dich lieb, deine 10:51, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey Regenbogen Ich war schon früh wach und habe dir was gemalt :3 thumb Hoffe es gefällt dir: Wolfsohr (Diskussion) 11:36, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) 'Gracias ;)' Hey, ich wollte mich nochmal für das sooooooo schöne Bild bedanken ^^ Ich selbst bin leider nicht so gut damit, aber naja, ich hab mich bemüht es einigermaßen erträglich zu gestalten ;) thumb|;)Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 17:03, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild ^^ Datei:Pinkpfote.png Hier :'D GLG 17:52, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Uii danke für das bild *p* Jaa es gefällt mir , sehr sogar, es ist soo schön *__________* 18:31, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild Danke für das schöne Bild. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:46, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Danke <3 Hey, HollyMoon, Wollte mich für das Geschenk bedanken, ist natürlich kein Problem ^^ Das Bild ist echt toll geworden, war sicher ne Menge Arbeit. Liebste Grüße ~ 19:09, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) SRY! sry dass ich Samstag so sauer war als entschuldigung: ein Bild für dich :) hoffe es gefällt dir :D thumbWasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 20:26, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nachricht auf meiner Disk Heey, Wieso hast du die Nachricht von Whisper auf meiner Disk gelöscht? O.O 15:25, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Achsoo okay, hätt er auch einfach nochmal drunter schreiben können XD 16:36, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Haha!! xD Brutales Bild ist da !!! xD thumb Sry Siggi vergessen xD : Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 20:03, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Sry Ja ich kann dich verstehen :/ aber stimmt es war net okay von mir sry,ich habs von meiner seite gelöcht Bloody the Killer Cat Keep calm and Kill Zombies!! Geh nicht!! ;( Hey Holly, Ich hoffe, dass du das hier noch liest, da mir erzählt wurde, dass du das Wiki verlässt oder sowas. Bitte tu das nicht! Ich weiß zwar nciht genau, was vorgefallen ist, aber du kannst doch wenigstens wegen uns bleiben! Wir sind doch deine Freunde ;( <3 Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht ändern kann, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich wollte es nur mal versuchen. LG deine Wirbel PS: BITTE GEHE NICHT!!!!! (Sorry für capsen) ... Hey Holly<3 ich schreib dich an, weil mir alle erzählen, du willst das Wiki verlassen. Was soll denn der Scheiß? D: Du bist doch mega beliebt und ich hab nicht ma ne Ahnung, warum du gehen willst :s Stimmt es denn überhaupt? Ich bitte dich -und auch noch viele Andere- dass du wieder zurück kommst. Alle meinen, dass es ohne dich nicht im Chat geht und es gibt welche, die daswegen nicht mehr kommen wollen D: Das lohnt sich doch alles gar nicht. Wenn es private Gründe sind, versteh ich das, aber ich hoffe, dass du dich nochmal meldest oder auch nochmal in den Chat kommst, dass wir vllt noch mal reden? D: Ich wollte auch schon ein paar mal Wikia verlassen aber ich habe bemerkt, dass man z.B. einfach einsehen muss, dann ist alles vergessen und das Leben geht weiter. hdl<3 ~ 18:47, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Holly... ich habe dich lieb! >.< Holly... ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll v.v bei dem Punkt das mein Zimmer mit Salzigen Wasser bis zum Dach voll ist oder das deswegen meine rechtschreibung zu wünschen übrig lässt ;´) ich weiß es einfach nicht.... ich konnte mich nicht mal von dir verabschieden... pff dann kommt auch noch im Fernseher ständig traurige Musik... ich könnte echt reinschlagen ;S alles erinnert mich nur an dich, kann mich net mal mit nem Hentai Anime ablenken ;´) ich vermisse einfach alles an dir... deine "Troll-Sucht" :D, deine geilen Witze und Sprüche die mich immer wieder zum lachen gebracht haben... einfach alles >.Bloody the Killer Cat Keep calm and Kill Zombies!! Mieep! Hii Holly, ich wollte sagen dass ich dich vermisse... ich weiß das es für dich ne schei* zeit ist, aber bitte,bitte kom wieder in den Chat, Bluutchen will jz auch gehn und ich hab das gefühl alles stürtzt zusammen, du fehlst einfach im Chat und ich bitte dich wieder zu kommen... *kniet vor ihr nieder* BITTE, i miss you Dx hdl, und bitte überlegs dir 15:38, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Du gehst?Anime-Portal und aktuelles Hey, Moon. Ich habe gerade mitbekommen das du gehst, was ich sehr schade find. Hinterhertrauern tu ich jedenfalls nicht mehr, egal wie weh es tut, da es eh nix bringt. Egal wie viel ich sagen würde, du würdest trozdem nicht deine Meinung ändern. Es zerbricht mir das Herz, das einige Freunde gehen, aber unternehmen..kann ich nichts. Ich bin sozusagen hilfslos.. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich noch dazu sagen soll, außer das es mir Leid tut wenn ich arrogant, oder so vorkomme. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie ich das alles ausdrücken soll. Jedenfalls.. ~ Goodbye, Moon.. ~ 16:12, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke für das hübsche Bild! Oh mann Holly, ich werde dich so vermissen, ich hab dich lieb! Lg Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:58, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS: Wir sehen uns ja noch im Tier RPG hoffe ich :**